Kagen
Summary Kagen is a supporting character from Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja and its sequel. He's the hot-headed God of Fire, Health and Compassion. He's friendly and competitive, but also rather dumb. He's one of the few characters to get (decently) along with Mitsumoto. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Name: Kagen, God of Fire, God of Health, God of Compassion, Hot-Head Origin: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Gender: Male Age: Several hundred of years; Late 20s appearance-wise Classification: God Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon mastery in claws, Proficiency in shuriken, kunai, caltrops and bombs, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can become huge), Can turn his arms into sharp claws, Fear Manipulation, Martial Arts and Proficiency in Hand-to-Hand combat, Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Forceful Teleportation of Others, Curse Manipulation (He can curse people into being sick, aching and becoming weak-bodied), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Very resistant to (status effects, Mind Control, Corruption, curses, poison and BFR) (unaffected by Yami-Uchi), 4th Wall Awareness, Fictional world acknowledgment, Can harm intangible and divine beings |-|With Weapons=Damage Boost (on water-attribute enemies, ghosts, spirits and based on his physical state (whether he's damaged/tired or not)), Very resistant to sword attacks, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (sleep), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Fire Manipulation, Life Drain |-|With Talismans=Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Statistics Reduction, Resuscitation, Item Repairing, BFR, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Boost (critical hit guarantee), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing |-|With Orbs & Pills=Statistics Amplification, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (confusion, blindness, poison), Corruption, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scales to Izuna and Abyss), Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Speed: Likely Superhuman running speed, Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (He can dodge arrows shot from right in front of him by jumping a few meters aside), up to Supersonic with some talismans and weapons (which increase his combat speed by x2 and x3), Faster casting speed/attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Durability: At least Town level, Higher with weapons and defensive talismans (Scales to Izuna) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman, likely higher than Izuna due to being a God (He can keep fighting even after getting severely beat up, or having his stamina drained.) Range: Extended Melee range with claws; Tens of meters with ranged weapons, fire and energy manipulation; Hundreds of meters with some talismans Standard Equipment: Talismans, several weapons (claws, shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs), staves, healing items and pills Intelligence: Kagen has great instincts and is very good in combat, but he isn't too smart. He can't plan things ahead and instead rushes into fights. Weaknesses: He is very hot-headed and rarely thinks things through before attacking. Talismans cost Spirit Points to use (SP) that Kagen has a limit of. Everytime he gets hit, he loses 1 SP. The lower his SP gauge is, the weaker his attacks will be (Those aspects are likely exaggerated for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With weapons | With talismans | With Orbs & Pills Note: It is possible for a single weapon to have every talisman and weapon ability in the game through repeated use of the Tsukumo talisman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Claw Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Trap Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Wind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Corruption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gods Category:Warriors Category:Tier 7